wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. Tumblr n9i12yrZ7n1so8knxo1 1280.jpg|'Team Medalists (from left):' Australia, England, Wales|link=2014 Glasgow Commonwealth Games Tumblr_n9lkt5FyBV1qceecko1_1280.jpg|'All-Around Medalists (from left):' Ruby Harrold (ENG), Claudia Fragapane (ENG), Hannah Whelan (ENG)|link=2014 Glasgow Commonwealth Games 20th_Commonwealth_Games_Day_8_Artistic_Gymnastics_renscPF9f5tl.jpg|'Vault Medalists (from left):' Ellie Black (CAN), Claudia Fragapane (ENG), Dipa Karmakar (IND)|link=2014 Glasgow Commonwealth Games 20th_Commonwealth_Games_Artistic_Gymnastics_YQip5wnOfffl.jpg|'Uneven Bars Medalists (from left):' Larrissa Miller (AUS), Becky Downie (ENG), Ruby Harrold (ENG)|link=2014 Glasgow Commonwealth Games *Glasgow Commonwealth Games - Glasgow, GBR - 23-3 Madison Kocian (born June 15 in Dallas, TX) is an elite American gymnast. She trains at WOGA and is coached by Laurent and Cecile Landi. Her best event is uneven bars. read more... Shannon Miller - USA - 1992 Olympics - AA Elise Ray - USA - 2000 Olympics - AA Elena Gómez - ESP - 2004 Olympics - AA Yulia Belokobylskaya - RUS - 2011 Worlds - TF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who is your favorite American gymnast, past or present? Shannon Miller Gabby Douglas Simone Biles Kyla Ross Carly Patterson Elise Ray Shawn Johnson Aly Raisman Dominique Moceanu Nastia Liukin *Laura Martinez - 1st *Vanessa Zamarripa - 1st *Sydney Johnson-Scharpf - 2nd *Adeline Kenlin - 3rd *Monette Russo - 4th *Pilar Rubagotti - 4th *Mai Murakami - 5th *Elena Davydova - 7th *Evgeniya Shelgunova - 8th *Ragan Smith - 8th *Jiang Tong - 8th *Eythora Thorsdottir - 10th *Nadia Hatagan - 13th *Abigail Milliet - 13th *Terin Humphrey - 14th *Angel Romaeo - 14th *Diana Chelaru - 15th *Lilia Podkopayeva - 15th *Olesya Dudnik - 15th *Gabriella Douglas - 15th *Silvia Colussi Pelaez - 17th *Yulia Tipaeva - 18th *Cătălina Ponor - 20th *Diana Bulimar - 22nd *Federica Macri - 22nd *Christina Desiderio - 22nd *Madison Desch - 25th *Natalia Kononenko - 25th *Melissa Marlowe - 15th *Yang Yilin - 26th *Francesca Benolli - 26th *Darcy Norman - 26th *Mara Titarsolej - 28th *Amelia Racea - 29th *Corina Ungureanu - 29th *Lu Li - 30th *Göksu Üçtaş - 30th *Catherine Lyons - 30th *Natsumi Sasada - 31st Follow us on Twitter TwitterWidget Weekly Update 7/12 July 12, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the American Classic, Japanese Individual National Championships, and Spanish National Championships are available. **Congratulati... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 7/19 July 19, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Rebeca Andrade has a Beyoncé medley for her floor music. *Tan Sixin has retired. *Sydney Johnson-Scharpf is training a 1/1 DLO on bars. *Th... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 7/26 July 26, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Pan American Sports Festival are available. **Congratulations to Yesenia Ferrera Nuñez for winning the all-around at the ... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse